To my Minako
by chakeroo
Summary: A fic dedicated to my Minako, inspired by the song "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. Oh and mushiness and emo-ness might ensue upon reading this fic. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Sailormoon or the songs used in this story.**_

**A/N:** So, I was listening to the radio and I heard the song, _"Drops of Jupiter"_ by Train. The DJ's topic for that hour was to reveal on air or at least by text/twitter of the name of your first crush and what song would you dedicate for them. A guy called and dedicated that song to his first crush. It's kind of deep for a first crush song and I haven't heard it for a while a now and it gave me an idea for a story and I hope you would all like it. ^^

Actually I kind of thought of someone while I was listening to the song. How weird is it to miss someone you haven't seen or talked to face to face for 10 years? I'm such a dork for missing her for so long and not doing anything. *face palms* Anyway, I think she's my Minako and I know it's impossible for her to read this but I dedicate this fic to her. *blush* So if Kami reads fanfics, which I think s/he secretly does, please make sure she's okay and she finds someone whose right for her and not treat her like crap, which I kind of did back then. *slumps defeated*

So if the fic runs long and has too much detail for your taste, please forgive me. I'm trying to let out some mushiness out of my system for missing her this much. And sorry for dumping this unto the readers. *sighs* And for the record, I am missing _her_ and not the _idea of her. _*sighs*

Enough with the mushiness *shivers* and on with the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rei, I'm back."<em>

Rei shot up from her bed clutching the sides of her head and let out a small groan.

"Ugh."

The miko plopped down the bed once again, her hands on her face and moved side to side frustratingly. After a few seconds of grumbling to herself, she got the pillow under her head and put it on her face and screamed in frustration. Feeling a little better after screaming, sat again, relaxing as she leaned on the headboard and her gaze accidentally fell to a framed picture in her night stand. Rei sighed and got the picture. Smiling, she ran her hand over the picture, set it again on the table and got out of bed.

Rei just got out of the shower when her alarm sounded, making her jump a little. The miko huffed and pushed the button to make the annoying sound stop.

"_I should stop using the alarm since I'm before it goes off anyway,"_ the miko thought as she made her way to her closet. While rummaging through her closet, she found an old shirt neatly tucked on the bottom side of the pile of shirts she had. The old shirt was a v-neck with a logo of some band, which Minako and her watched years ago, with the autographs of the band scribbled on it. _"Seriously? After years of searching for that thing, it shows up today?"_ Rei thought and she got it and thought, _"Let's see if still fits me."_ She put the shirt on and amazingly, it still fits her comfortably. She walked towards the full length mirror near her bed and looked at herself. The miko couldn't help but blush at the thought that Minako was the last one who wore the shirt even if it was years ago. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message.

"Dude, I'll be late today (don't ask why) so can you please open the restaurant today. Please. *puppy dog eyes* - Mako"

Rei sighed and typed a reply.

"Sure. I do want to know why you're late today and you can thank me later since I always get up early and I live close to the resto." – Rei"

The miko was about to put down her phone when she remembered that it was Ami's and Makoto's anniversary yesterday. She fumbled with the phone and sent her another text message.

"On second thought, I don't want to know why you're late today. Belated happy anniversary to you and Ami. :D – Rei"

Rei looked at the clock and realized she still got an hour to open the place. The miko decided to get some tea and some snack on a nearby coffee shop and just go to the restaurant earlier and look at what needs to be checked and report it to Makoto when she arrives. She put on her dark grey cargo pants that fit her legs perfectly, it was not skinny and not loose, her favorite army boots then took the black leather jacket on the couch and her Ray ban's and keys at the small table near the door and went off for the coffee shop at the corner.

Minutes after going out of the apartment complex, her phone buzzed again. She took it out of her pocket and read the message.

"Sorry for the late reply, thanks dude. I'll be at the store in an hour or so. Ami says thanks for the greeting. You know, I'd be happy to share what happened last night and today if you want me too. *wink* - Mako"

Rei laughed at her friend's teasing and replied.

"No thanks. I'm happy that my brain is Ami and Mako porn free. *gagging noises* See you later. - Rei"

Satisfied with her reply, Rei went it the coffee shop and got out a couple of minutes later holding a cup of steaming tea and a blueberry muffin in hand. Slowly sipping her tea, she made her way towards the restaurant.

After an hour, Makoto came in their office at the back of the restaurant, smirking and all perky for Rei.

"Please tone it down a little," Rei said as she jotted notes on some paper, not even looking at Makoto.

"You're just jealous," Makoto smirked as she flopped down on her chair and put her feet up her desk.

Rei looked at Makoto and arched an eyebrow.

"Just admit it," Makoto chuckled and put her arms around her chest.

"Sooo, the fish were already delivered and the vegetables too. The chicken, pork and beef will be here in about half an hour or so," Rei looked down again and started jotting something on a piece of paper.

"Way to change the subject," chuckled Makoto as she spun her chair a couple of times. When her friend didn't respond, she got the remote near her and turned on the TV.

"_Minako Aino, one of the biggest pop idols in Europe will now head to Tokyo for her last stop to have her greatest hits concert__._

A clip of Minako singing on stage was shown but was cut off with a reporter asking Minako during some press conference.

"_So how do you feel ending the tour in Tokyo? Is it good to be able to finally tour in your home country?"_

"_Definitely. It's great to know that I can finally perform in Tokyo. I definitely miss going home since I've been busy for years and I'm excited to see my family and friends.__ Especially my friends when I was in high school. Oh hi Pyro!"_

"_Pyro?"_

"_Yeah. My Pyro-bear." Minako blushes as she giggles._

"_When are you arriving in Japan?"_

"_It's a secret." *winks*_

"_Okay. So any lines for your fans in Japan?"_

"_Hi everyone! I would like to invite you the concert I'll be having there in Tokyo! I can't wait to see you guys! *winks* Thanks for the support!"_

End clip.

"_It's also been in the gossip mill that her rumored boyfriend, Yaten Kou, will not be attending the concert after breaking up last week…"_

A clip showing Yaten and Minako in what seemed like a heated argument outside a shop. When the two saw the photographers and camera men, they suddenly went in the store.

"_Well we'll see if the rumors are true that Minako was the one who broke up with Yaten and the reason was that Minako was allegedly cheating with another woman…"_

Rei stopped writing after she heard Minako's name being uttered by the reporter and was frozen. Makoto became wide eyed and suddenly turned off the TV.

"Rei," Makoto whispered.

"I have to check if the meat shipment arrived," Rei said, her voice slightly shaking as she stood up and went outside the office.

Makoto sighed and took out her phone and texted someone.

Knowing her friend, Makoto looked for her friend after an hour and found her smoking near the small alley near the store. She slowly approached her and Rei smiled sadly as she saw her friend approach cautiously and put out her cigarette.

"Didn't know you started smoking again," Makoto looked at her friend as the miko put it out with her foot.

"Only when I'm stressed," Rei offered a smile to her friend.

"Take the day off. Go the shrine and clear your head, I'll deal with everything here," Makoto put her arm around Rei's shoulder and they started walking towards the restaurant.

"You sure?"

Makoto nodded.

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you," Rei smiled and headed to the office to get her jacket. Getting the jacket as fast as she could, Rei went out the restaurant and hurriedly walked towards the direction of the shrine.

Once getting at the shrine, Rei didn't even bothered to change to her miko outfit and just got the broom and started sweeping. She didn't even notice that Yuichiro was looking at her and noticed she was stressed so he decided not to interrupt.

An hour passed and Rei was still stressed but she now was tired with all the frustrated sweeping she had done. She stopped and leaned on the broom for support and sighed. Suddenly, she felt something that she hadn't felt for years. She felt warm and dare she say, giddy and mushy, at the same time. Hairs on her arms suddenly straightened up and the miko shivered. She looked towards the stairs and her heart started to pound, making her ears hurt a little.

A wind gushed around and she smelled it.

"_Strawberries and vanilla," _Rei thought and nervously smiled.

After a few minutes of staring at nothing, she tried to calm herself and thought, _"It's nothing. She's not coming back to you. After all she said you were holding her down."_ Rei sighed and continued to sweep even though the place looked clean and no more leave were scattered on the ground.

Before she could walk away from her spot, the wind passed again with the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"Damnit! Why do I smell strawberries and vanilla!" Rei stomped once and groaned in frustration.

"You said you love that smell on me," a sweet voice said.

Rei turned around and saw Minako Aino, world famous pop star and former best friend, standing at the top of the shrine stairs, one hand on her hip and balanced her weight on the other side of her leg. The blond was wearing an olive green short shorts, a baby blue and white striped with a white collar short sleeve polo and white chucks. Minako pushed her aviator sunglasses to her head and smiled at Rei.

"Min… Minako?" stuttered Rei. The miko was shocked that Minako was in Japan, let alone in the vicinity of the shrine.

"That's my name, Pyro. Don't wear it out," Minako giggled and walked towards the miko. In instinct, Rei took a step back and winced. "Rei?" asked Minako stopped walking, her head cocked on one side and worry laced her voice.

"Yeah?" Rei nervously got the fallen broom and looked at Minako.

"I'm back," Minako nervously smiled and stepped forward. Noticing Rei smile back a little bit, she walked towards the miko and enveloped her in a hug.

"So I've noticed," Rei said smirking. After hugging, the miko looked at Minako's eyes and kissed her forehead. Before Minako could reply, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Oooh! Something's vibrating," giggled Minako and wriggled her eyebrows at Rei.

Rei blushed and stuck out her tongue to Minako, got her phone and answered, "Hino Rei."

Minako couldn't hear what was being said on the other line. All she heard was Rei answering.

"Yeah, I'm alri… No no no… it's oka… Mako texte… Will you stop cutting me off in mid sen… USAGI! Stop panicking! I'm alright!"

Minako arched an eyebrow on Rei.

"She's here… What do you mean who? Of course it's Minak… I am not joki… Usag…" Rei couldn't finish her sentence as Usagi squealed on the other line. Minako heard that squeal and laughed as Rei winced and held the phone in arms length from her ear. "I think she wants to talk to you," Rei gave the phone to Minako.

"Stop squealing you baka! Of course it's me… I was going to call yo… Wha… Usag… hear me out fir… USAGI!" Minako screamed at the last word. "Just calm down. Jeez, Usagi… Wait, I'll ask her," the blond smiled and looked at Rei. "She asks if it's alright that they come over here now." Minako asks Rei and the miko sighed and nodded. "She says its okay. An hour? Okay. Bye." Minako said then gave the phone back to the miko.

"I guess we're ordering take out then?" Rei smiled and gestured to Minako to follow her to her old bedroom.

Half an hour passed and all of their friends came to the shrine. Usagi jumped on Minako and they giggled as they jumped around their friends. After squealing and jumping, the blonde hug each and everyone there and they made their way to Rei's old bedroom.

The group talked for hours over take out. Rei noticed how Minako was listening intently, giggling every time she made silly gestures and it ended up her friends were the one telling the stories about what happened while the blond was gone. The miko remained quiet as she was contented that Minako was leaning on her side while listening throughout the stories. Rei noticed that Minako hadn't shared anything about what happened to her.

'_Things can change right? I mean she's here and maybe I could still get my chance,'_ Rei thought as she felt the heat radiating from Minako's body. _'Is this a dream? God, I hope its not,'_ the miko thought after the blonde got her hand and interlaced her fingers with Rei's. The miko squeezed it a little, making the blonde look at her and they both smiled.

Minako tried to stifle the yawn she knew she was going to do but Haruka noticed it.

"Why don't we let Minako rest for the evening? I'm sure she's beat from the flight she had," Haruka smiled and got up.

"Yeah, we should go," Makoto followed and winked at Rei.

"But I want to talk to Minako more!" whined Usagi. Mamoru chuckled and whispered something to her girlfriend's ear and Usagi smiled. "Oh we have to go!" Usagi suddenly said and hugged both Minako and Rei and went out the room.

Ami and Michiru dusted their thighs off as they stood, saying good bye to Minako, after Setsuna, Haruka and Makoto insisted that they help Yuichiro with cleaning up the take out trash in Rei's room. They decided to meet up for lunch at the restaurant to continue their sharing of stories. Yuichiro said good night after the others said their good bye.

"Where are you staying?" Rei asked Minako, leaning on the door frame.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can stay with you," blushed Minako.

"Ummm… Okay. We should sleep here then we can go to my apartment tomorrow," Rei answered.

"Apartment?"

"Yeah. I moved out when grandpa died but Yuichiro saved the room for me."

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't get to attend the funeral."

"It's okay. I knew you were busy so I didn't tell you," Rei went inside the room and flopped down on her bed. Minako flopped down next to Rei. The blond snuggled closer and yawned.

"Sleep. I know you're tired," Rei smiled and scooted closer to Minako.

"Hmmm," Minako sleepily replied which made Rei chuckle.

Several minutes after, soft snores could be heard across the room. Rei faced Minako and caressed the blonde's face carefully not to wake her. The miko smiled genuinely, a first for so many years, and kissed Minako's forehead once again. The blond smiled in her sleep and scooted more, making Rei shiver as she felt Minako's breath on her neck. The miko suddenly felt sleepy and wrapped her arms around the blond, relaxed and dozed off without her noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's the first verse of the song –

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey<br>She acts like summer and walks like rain  
>Reminds me that there's time to change, hey<br>Since the return from her stay on the moon  
>She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey<em>

Oh and if anyone might say that the song was about Pat's departed mom and not about two lovers, well this is how I felt about the song when I heard it. Everybody's got their own interpretation on it and this is mine so deal with it. (Bitter much? Ha-ha!) Anyway, I hope you liked it. The next post maybe tomorrow or later, depending on what time I am able to get out of the assigned coverage I have today. I'm supposed to be working for only half day today but I was given an assignment. Oh well. Reviews and criticisms are welcome!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the songs used in this story.**_

**A/N: **Hi guys! :D Thanks for bearing with the mushiness of the first chapter and now on with the drama… Before I forget…

Da Pyro's Love – thanks for the review! And I have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter! Hope you'd like it. :D

Honulicious – Erm… me, a mushy person? *blush* Let's just keep that a secret, it doesn't suit my badass façade I got going… Ha-ha. ^^

ReaderMarz – thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll finish the story this month… ^^ Oh and thanks for liking how I interpreted the first part of the song, I really appreciate it!

PeaPrince – thanks for the review and the wonderful message you sent me! *hug*

Also, thanks to – Vaan the Elf and Mayenne for the story alert thingy… :D

Oh and I just noticed that I wrote the first chapter mostly on Rei's POV so I decided to go through with that although some scenes may require others to tell their side just to connect what's happening. Just wanted to inform you guys… ^^

And on with the drama…

* * *

><p><em>Tell me did you sail across the sun<br>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
>And that heaven is overrated<em>

_But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_  
><em>One without a permanent scar<em>  
><em>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<em>

* * *

><p>Rei tried to shift on her side and groaned when she felt something heavy was lying on her stomach. The miko felt someone breathing on her neck and the familiar smell invaded her senses, again. She slowly opened her eyes, willing the gods to make it reality that her angel was indeed sleeping soundly with her and not just another dream that she had been having for the past couple of years. Finally seeing Minako on her side, the arm of the blonde laying haphazardly on Rei's stomach while her head was nestled on the crook of Rei's neck made the miko smile. Rei brushed a loose hair away from Minako's face and the blonde smiled, saying something incoherent and nuzzling impossibly closer to Rei. The miko draped her arm around Minako and then kissed her forehead. Rei sighed and tried to sleep again.<p>

Several minutes later, Rei woke as she felt someone was staring at her.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy," Rei groaned and shifted to her side.

"I am not staring. I'm just…" Minako answered but was cut off when she couldn't find the right word for what she was thinking.

"Staring," Rei finished the sentence for Minako.

"Am not!" Minako pouted but spooned behind the miko and nuzzled Rei's hair. "You still smell the same," the blonde sighed and inhaled the sweet natural scent of the miko.

"Eeeewww! Did you just sniff me? Okay now that is _really _creepy and the fact I haven't showered yet is just… yuck," Rei chuckled and shifted so that she was now facing the pop star.

Both of them blushed as they faced each other. Rei kept looking at Minako's lips and unconsciously gritted her teeth while Minako blushed as she saw the miko's eyes linger on her lips and she unconsciously bit her bottom lip in the process.

"Stop gritting your teeth."

"Stop biting you lip."

They simultaneously said.

Rei cocked her head on her side while Minako arched an eyebrow.

"You do that when your unconsciously restraining yourself on doing something you think will get in you in trouble," Minako said and nuzzled Rei's neck again.

"I do not!" Rei protested as she pulled away from Minako. The miko gritted her teeth again as she saw Minako biting her lip, suppressing a smile.

"Why are you controlling yourself? It's only me," Minako answered and clutched the miko's shirt. When Rei suddenly averted her eyes from Minako, the blonde knew she said something that the miko didn't want to discuss so she decided to change the subject.

Minako saw the shirt Rei was wearing and decided to talk about it instead. "Hey this is my shirt!" the blonde exclaimed, tightening her grip on the said shirt.

"Wha… Oh no no no Aino Minako! This is _my_ shirt! You ruined yours when you accidentally put some bleach while washing it," Rei feigned anger but her lips were curling into a smile as she gently pushed Minako away from her.

Minako pouted.

"No, Minako."

Minako pouted and looked at Rei with puppy dog eyes.

"I said no. So no!" Rei sat; her arms crossed on her chest and looked away at Minako.

The blonde sat also and was still pouting. She gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and moved her lips a little bit to make it look she was about to cry.

Rei peeked with one eye on what Minako was doing.

'_Not that look!'_ Rei thought and looked away again then she heard sniffing from the blonde.

'_Damnit! The things you do to me, woman!'_ Rei internally groaned.

The sniffing grew a bit louder.

"Fine Monster! You could have it. Ugh!" Rei let out an exasperated sigh and took off the shirt and handed it to Minako. The miko didn't even notice that she called Minako with the nickname she gave when they were little.

"Yey! Thank yo…" Minako couldn't help but blush when she saw a half naked miko standing up from the bed and slumping dejectedly as she made her way to bag near the study table across the bed.

"We better go to my apartment soon so I could cook you breakfast then we could clean up and head to the restaurant," Rei said while her back was facing Minako. She was searching for something to wear while Minako ogled her from the bed. "Minako?" the miko inquired when didn't get a response.

"Oh… sure," Minako blushed. The pop star went off the bed and lifted her shirt up so she can change to the shirt that Rei was wearing earlier.

The moment that the blonde lifted her shirt, Rei whipped around to talk to the blonde. The miko was frozen in place as she saw the pop star undressing in slow motion. Minako's hair slowly cascaded back as the blonde pulled the shirt over head and whipped her hair around after.

"You… you got abs… like sexy… abs…" Rei unconsciously ogled Minako's body. In turn, the blonde rested her hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow at Rei while still being half naked. The miko's gaze went up to the blonde's face and she blushed when she saw the pop star smirk while arching an eyebrow.

"Oh shit. I said that out loud didn't I?" Rei's eyes went wide as the blonde nodded and a shit eating grin spread across her face.

"Well how can I not drool when I see…" Rei pointed at Minako's abs, "that!" she finished. "I mean… it's not like… you know… like… I like it _like_ it… it's not that I dislike it or anything… what in hell am I saying?" the miko blushed and facepalmed.

"I always had abs before, Rei," Minako chuckled at Rei's look. The miko was still ogling Minako.

"But you're tan and… and… more toned," the miko flailed her arms up and down towards Minako's body which earned her a giggle. "Well it's true!" the miko shouted and blushed.

"I do dance and work out a lot and I get to go to beaches. You know I played a lot of volleyball during highschool too but I never thought you noticed my abs before, Rei-kuma," Minako smirked at Rei.

"Of course I noticed!" Rei almost shouted, flailing her arms in the air. Minako made an amused smile and arched an eyebrow.

"Shit! That didn't come out right. I mean… I… I wasn't peeking when we had sleep overs… I'm not a pervert… It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I caught you changing shirts sometimes! Accidentally caught you changing! It's not like I planned it and besides how can you not notice that?" Rei's blush can compete with a ripe tomato right about now as she pointed at Minako's abs.

"Hmmm… I always thought you were a "boob" kind of girl," Minako tapped her index finger on her lips while batting her eyelashes.

"Am not! I like everything!" Rei shouted.

"Everything? So that's why when we went to the beach you can't hardly concentrate when girls with really great boobs were talking to you," giggle Minako.

"Just shut up, Monster," Rei actually huffed, pouted and turned her back at her bestfriend.

"Oh I haven't told you! Once I got to shoot in a beach in Greece and there were like a lot of beautiful people out there! Like a lot. They looked like gods and goddesses…" Minako began to ramble and her eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"Really?" Rei tried to hide the sadness in her voice and it seemed to work because Minako continued her rambling. The miko sat on the bed and began playing with hem of her shirt.

"Yeah! They were like all tan and muscular and very very hot. Like sizzling hot. I ended up staying there for like a month after the shoot because I soooo love it there! And I met some wonderful people out there so we partied almost every night but it became boring so I left," Minako clasped her hands and jumped and giggled while telling the story.

"I hate to break you out of your trance but we really have to get going," Rei said as she got uncomfortable. _'It's not like I don't want to hear her stories or anything. It's getting late and we have to meet the group later.'_ Rei thought that her being suddenly rude and interrupting Minako had a justified cause.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I got carried away," Minako answered as she put on her shirt.

When they arrived at Rei's apartment, the miko made some breakfast while Minako took a shower. The blonde borrowed some of the miko's clothes since the blonde said that she decided not to bring anything since she can just buy stuff once she got to Japan. Unfortunately, the blonde insisted on wearing Rei's clothes rather than buying since they were more "comfortable." Rei decided to stay in the living room to wait for Minako to dress up before taking some clothes and showering herself. Once she got out of her room, she saw Minako browsing on the old photos that were displayed on a corner table.

"Hey, are you ready?" the miko asked as she walked towards the blonde.

Minako was caught off guard and abruptly placed the old photo that she was looking at back at the table. "Yep," Minako smiled and walked passed Rei towards the door. The miko shrugged it off and followed the blonde out of her apartment.

The pair walked side by side from the apartment towards the restaurant. The miko gave the blonde a cap, made her wear her hair into a pony tail and gave her the aviator glasses to wear. Rei was getting restless, thinking that someone might recognize the pop star but fortunately, Minako blended well with the crowd and the cap did help a lot. Makoto and Rei purposely closed the restaurant to accommodate her friends and so that there will be no disruptions for the group. A few uncomfortable minutes for Rei later, they arrived at the restaurant.

"Minako!" Usagi jumped on her friend as soon Rei and her went in the restaurant.

"Usa! I thought I told you not to jump on Minako!" Mamoru slightly scolded her girlfriend after face palming himself which earned a giggle from Michiru, Ami and Setsuna while Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Hotaru chuckled.

"What? I'm just excited to see her again!" Usagi answered her boyfriend while still clinging to Minako by her neck.

"It's okay, Mamo-kun," Minako softly smiled and hugged Usagi also. After a couple of seconds, Minako said, "You can let me go now, Usa."

"Oh! Sorry…" Usagi sheepishly answered and let go of her friend. The other friends except Rei came and hugged the pop star.

Rei smiled as she saw her friends giggle and make chit chats with Minako. She did miss seeing her friends together and complete like this. The miko's thoughts were interrupted when Minako softly brushed Rei's shoulder and whispered, "The others are already walking to our table, and we should too." Rei blushed and nodded her head at Minako and before the miko registered what she was doing, she got hold of the blonde's hand and interlaced their fingers together. Rei looked at Minako seemingly asking if it was okay to hold her hand like that and Minako gave a squeeze and a smile indicating it was more than alright.

Everyone were chatting and laughing when the pair got to the table. Makoto was serving and everyone were seated. Rei pulled a chair for Minako and let the blonde sit and pushed the chair softly once the pop star had seated. Minako smiled at Rei before talking to the others and Makoto chuckled as she saw the miko blush a bit.

Hotaru was seating next to Rei's chair when the miko turned her head and saw the child looking at her intently. Rei arched an eyebrow at Hotaru and the child looked at her and Minako a couple of times.

"What?" Rei whispered to the child while arching an eyebrow.

"You're different today Uncle Rei," Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Rei.

"Huh?"

"I said, you seemed different, Uncle Rei," this time Hotaru smiled.

Everybody around the room went quiet and looked at Rei. Even Minako seemed to be interested on what the child had said.

"Ummm… Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me uncle," Rei flailed her arms around hoping to change the subject.

"But I can't call you "aunt". It's weird and I call her," Hotaru pointed at Makoto and continued, "Uncle Mako and she doesn't mind at all." Makoto winked at the child and smiled.

"Fine," Rei huffed and narrowed her eyes on the child and Hotaru gave her "uncle" a smug grin. "You are, no doubt, the child of Haruka Tenoh," Rei whispered but Haruka, Hotaru and Minako, the ones closest to her on the sitting arrangement, heard her.

"Yes she is!" Haruka proudly answered and wrapped her arm around the child. They both gave Rei the same smug grin. Minako giggled and Rei sighed.

"You know what, I think I'll get some wine from the cellar," Rei offered to Makoto as the brunette was still serving the group. The miko excused herself and went to the small cellar located at the basement of the restaurant.

"What to get? What to get?" Rei talked to herself as she paced around the wine cellar. After a couple of minutes of choosing from different bottles, she finally decided to get one red and white wine bottle from the selection. Proud of herself for choosing the best wine they could offer, she went up the stairs and slowly walked to the dining room where the others were happily listening to a story from Minako.

As she neared the group, she heard Usagi ask, "So that's where you met him?"

"Met who?" Rei asked as she searched for the wine bottle opener.

"Yaten," Minako answered without looking at Rei. The blonde waved her hand dismissively as if Rei interrupted a very important story.

"Oh," was the only reaction that Rei said as the cork of the wine made an audible pop.

Everybody went quiet as Minako became wide eyed from the realization. Even Hotaru seemed sad as she looked at her "uncle" trying to be calm and unaffected of one name.

"Who wants red and who wants white?" Rei gave a fake smile.

"Red please," Ami answered, hoping to dismiss the sudden tension in the room.

Rei went to Ami and poured her a glass of red wine and whispered "thanks" to her friend who just nodded.

"Please continue your story," Rei acted like she wasn't affected with the story as she moved around the table to pour wine for everybody. As she reached Hotaru, the miko said, "Here you go," and poured grape juice on the kid's glass. Michiru gave her a soft smile of understanding and Rei smiled in return.

Minako faked a cough and hesitantly continued, "Yeah, that's were a met him. He seemed nice and serious at first but when I got to know him a bit more, he was totally clumsy and funny and everything." Rei stoically poured some white wine on Minako's glass and she sat down. "After a month or so, he went to one of my rehearsals, waited for like an hour or two just to ask me out. He even bought me huge bouquet of roses. I said yes and the rest was history."

"When was this?" asked Rei while chewing a mouthful of salad. The miko knew manners. She just thought that maybe she should ask while her mouth was full to mask the bitterness in her voice.

"Ummm… maybe a couple of months after I went to England," Minako shifted nervously on her seat.

"So who wants seconds?" Makoto suddenly stood up and asked the group. "Me!" Haruka almost shouted her reply and propped her hand up. "Okay then! I'll get the food!" Makoto answered, too happy perhaps, and bounded to the kitchen. "I'll help Mako. Please excuse me," Michiru said, wipes her lips with the table napkin and went to the kitchen to help the brunette.

"Hey, eat your vegetables," Rei teased Hotaru and the child replies, "Yuck!"

Ami arched an eyebrow at Hotaru and the child shoved a forkful of vegetables in her mouth in return. The rest of the group chuckled as Hotaru mumbled something incoherent as she chewed.

"Will you please excuse me, I think I will help Mako and Michi as well," Rei stood and walked to the kitchen.

Several seconds later, she went inside the kitchen finding Makoto and Michiru arranging some food on the serving plates. Makoto and Michiru looked at each other and then looked at Rei.

"Need any help?" Rei asked as she stood at the other side of the counter.

"Help me with these while Mako serves the other food," Michiru gestured at the pot full of soup. With that, Makoto went out to serve their friends again.

Rei went over to the stove where the pot is and started putting some on the bowl.

"So how are you holding up?"

Rei just shrugged at her friend's question.

"That bad huh?"

Rei just snorted.

"You know what, take a breather. Ami will come by to help me with these anyway," Michiru softly smiled and continued to toss the salad.

"Thanks," mumbled Rei. But before she could get outside, she patted her pockets a couple of times and sighed.

"Looking for this? Mako made me get this in your office," Ami asked Rei as she held out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Thanks, Ami," Rei walked towards her friend and grabbed the cigarettes and lighter. "You're not mad that I'm smoking?" asked Rei as she tapped a stick out of the pack.

"You know I dislike cigarettes but…" Ami sighed and continued, "Just don't smoke where I can smell it, okay?" The doctor softly smiled at Rei. "Now go before I get that pack and run it under the faucet. We'll take care of the rest," Ami winked at Rei.

The miko smiled and hurriedly went out the restaurant through the back door. She went again in the alley and lit her cigarette. The miko leaned on the wall and puffed several smokes when she noticed Haruka and Mamoru walking over. The racer leaned also on the wall and got her pack of cigarettes, giving one to Mamoru.

"Got a lighter?" Mamoru asked. Rei handed him the lighter and handed Haruka her cigarette so that they simultaneously light up their cigarettes. "Nice zippo," Mamoru inspected the blood red zippo of Rei while Haruka handed the cigarette back to the miko.

"Thanks. I got it three years ago," Rei said as she took the lighter from Mamoru and pocketed the thing. "Usa might get angry when she see's you smoking," the miko said after she puffed.

"Nah. I asked her before we went over here and she said okay so I'm smoking," Mamoru smiled.

"So…" Haruka tried to start the conversation.

"Don't, Ruka. Please," pleaded Rei.

"We can't ignore it, Rei. You're beginning to shut down again," Ruka answered sadly but straight to the point and Mamoru nodded.

"I'm not. I swear," Rei puffed another one and threw the cigarette on the floor and squashed it with her shoe.

"You're beginning to shut down. Believe us," Mamoru stood in front of Rei.

A moment of silence went by when Rei finally spoke, "Just give me time to adjust, okay? I don't want to talk about it now."

"We did that in the past, remember? And you know what happened," Haruka flicked her cigarette, trying to retain her composure.

"At least tell us what you're feeling. Come on Rei, we can't just sit around and watch you shut down again like the last time. We are your friends and friends help each other," Mamoru tried to talk some sense to Rei as she lit up another cigarette.

"We don't want a friend who's a "walking zombie"," Haruka added.

"Fine," huffed Rei and continued, "It's just I'm confused, why is she here? I mean I know she has a concert but that's like a month away and she went to me first without notice like the past didn't happen. And now I'm pissed off because all of the feelings that I learned to bury is now resurfacing fast and hard. Now she talks about the guy who finally got her heart and a guy without issues and she's happy and stuff with everything that is happening to her _and _she tells the stories while I'm there! I know I'm always serious and I'm not perky or sunshine and rainbows but I have feelings to!" The miko's hands were beginning to shake and she dropped her cigarette in the middle of her speech to calm down her nerves.

The two friends knew better that they shouldn't hug the miko because if they hugged Rei, the tears will follow and they don't want Minako to question the miko on why she was crying even though the blonde knew the answer already. The two knew that Rei needed some time to herself to think and they decided to give it to their friend.

"You know what, go home, take a long bubble bath or something and we'll just make up some excuse to the others on why you didn't return," Haruka said and Mamoru continued, "Besides Mako said that she'll do all the work for tomorrow and Ami's helping her so go home."

"But Minako will surely ask questions."

"Then let her. It's about damn time that she knew what you went through," Mamoru answered.

"Just leave it to us and I'm pretty sure Usagi will keep her occupied for the rest of the day and don't worry, I'll tell her to stay with us for tonight," Haruka added.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry…" Rei was cut off with Mamoru saying, "We understand, Rei. Don't you dare say sorry again."

"Okay but if you need anything just call me," Rei softly smiled.

"Yeah yeah," Haruka answered and pushed Rei outside the alley. "Go home," Haruka said and smiled.

"I'm going!" Rei smiled and started to walk towards her apartment. After a few steps, she turned around and waved good bye to her friends who also waved in return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the super late posting of this chapter, life and work became super hectic and I couldn't find the time to write and edit the chapter. I don't know when I'd be able to write the next two or three chapters but I swear I will continue this story once I get another free time. ^^

Oh and here is Da Pyro's Love's surprise –

*drum roll*

My very first omake dedicated to Da Pyro's Love. ^^ Hope you'd like it!

chakeroo: *whistling while surfing for some photos of Jessica Capshaw and Sasha Alexander*

Usagi: That one is nice. *points at a picture on the laptop screen*

chakeroo: I don't like that one, I think this is better. *changes the pic*

Usagi: That is better! She's soooo sexy.

chakeroo: *archs an eyebrow at Usagi* Are you sure your straight?

DPL: *walks inside the room" Whatcha doin'?

Usagi: Just looking for some nice photos of chakeroo's crushes. Oooh! That one is nice! *points at the screen*

DPL: Are you sure your straight?

Usagi: Last time I checked, which was last night, I am one.

DPL and chakeroo: Eeeewww! Don't go into details!

*Usagi's phone beeps*

Usagi: *reads text* Oh my god! Rei's upset that Minako will have a concert here!

DPL: What? Hey! Stop drooling on the pictures! *slaps the back of the head if chakeroo*

chakeroo: I was not! *wipes mouth*

Usagi: I have to call Rei! *dials Rei's number*

DPL: *archs an eyebrow at Usagi* Why is she here anyway? *points at Usagi*

chakeroo: Everybody is doing something productive…

DPL: Like surfing the net for Jessica and Sasha's pictures?

chakeroo: *glares at DPL* As I was saying, everybody is busy so she decided to come here and hang out with me. Without her telling me first.

DPL: Sounds like her.

Usagi: Pick up the phone, Pyro!

DPL: Don't bother her Usa, she might be doing something impor… Will you stop drooling over the computer! *throws a pillow on chakeroo but to no avail* You are such a pervert!

Usagi: Rei? Are you alright? Where are you? Makoto mentioned something earlier when she texted me. Oh my god, did something happen? You're not answering my questions Rei! Answer me! Come over now, we're at chakeroo's place…

DPL: *facepalms*

Usagi: Who's there? Minako? Are you sure it's her? You're joking right? *starts to jump and becomes wide eyed* OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! MINAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DPL: Aren't you hearing any of these? *covers ears as Usagi squeels*

chakeroo: Nice! *eyes glued to the screen*

Usagi: Minako? Is that really you? Why didn't you call me first! I would have fetched you at the airport! I thought I was your twin…

DPL: *mumbles* I think my ears are bleeding and she's completely oblivious to what's going on. *rolls eyes* *Usagi shuts up* Finally!

Usagi: Can we have dinner? Come over? You know? Please please please! Okay, give us one hour! Bye! *hangs up the phone* Oh my god oh my god Oh my god… *jumps around squeeling*

DPL gets a pillow and smacks Usagi right in the face. Usagi stops jumping and squeeling and glared at a chuckling DPL.

Usagi: You are soooo gonna get it! *gets pillow*

DPL: Bring it on, odango head! *gets another pillow*

Pillow fight ensues.

chakeroo: let's go to the other room these two are so noisy. I can't concentrate on Sasha and Jessica!

END.

*** Was the omake too long? Haha… sorry! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I obviously do not own Sailormoon or the song but the typographical and grammatical errors are all mine… ^^

**A/N: **First, I'd like to say sorry to you guys for taking so long to update on this fic. I really did want to update but I have gotten a severe writer's block this past few weeks accompanied by a really hectic work schedule (I had like 20 hours of overtime for 3 days and like almost 30 hours every week), stress and I've been going through something personal and really confusing, just thinking about it makes me confused even more. Second, thank you for still reading this fic even if it took me so long to update it. Erm, there, thanks and I apologize for the lateness.

**ReaderMarz** – I'm not really a smoker (since I can go without it for months and not crave it) but I do smoke when I'm really stressed out or drinking so I kind of based Rei on that. I mean, I just thought maybe I could give her something to do to indicate that she's stressed out without really saying anything to her friends… ^^

**Honulicious** – Since I read your comment, it made me think and I reviewed some of my fics and I do portray Mina as a brat. Part of me thinks she is one but I do take it to the extremes most of the time. I'll try to even out the brattiness and hopefully explain why she's acting or acted like that with Rei in the following chapter/s. ^^

**LoneWolfSkye** – Oh my, almost all of you thinks Minako is oblivious, I'll incorporate on the next chapter/s on why she's acting that way and maybe explain her side and the others side too. ^^

**Jedicaro, floire and Tenesol** – Again, sorry for the lateness of the update. I hope you'd like this chapter. :D

**DPL** – Haha… :D Well you're right but it's kind of awkward if I gawked at Rei and Minako while Usagi was there… so I just used Sasha and Jessica instead… ^^

And on with story…

* * *

><p><em>Now that she's back from that soul vacation<em>  
><em>Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>mmmm...<em>  
><em>She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo<em>  
><em>Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>yea...<em>

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
><em>I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane<em>  
><em>Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land<em>

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_  
><em>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<em>  
><em>And head back to the milky way<em>  
><em>And tell me, did Venus blow your mind<em>  
><em>Was it everything you wanted to find<em>  
><em>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap…<em>

Rei stops from walking and looks up in the sky as she feels the droplets of rain as it falls in her face. The miko chuckles darkly to herself and thinks, _'And I thought that this day can't get any worse,'_ and then sighs. The miko then steps aside as she watches the people scurrying past her to get to some shelter as the rain falls hard by the second. A sarcastic smile tugged at the side of her lips as she brought the hoodie of the jacket she was wearing unto her head. She proceeded on walking slowly in a really depressing way when I flicker of a TV ad caught her attention. She stopped in front of an appliance store and stared at the 6 television sets playing the same ads for the nth time. Rei couldn't hear the sounds coming from the TVs but she became transfixed like she was _in_ the ad as it played.

_Minako is dancing in front of a big mirror when she notices a dancer looking all worn out. The pop star immediately stops and says, "Why don't we all take a 10 minute break?" The dancers followed the order and went to their respective bags to get their drinks._

_Rei slowly walks towards her bag that was on a bench and flops down on it while searching for a drink. Minako suddenly sits beside her and says, "Try this! It will quench your thirst faster and will boost your energy more." Minako hands the bottle to a surprised Rei and winks at her. The pop star stands and recites some of the benefits of the vitamins and stuff of the drink as the miko drinks it. Rei suddenly feeling invigorated, stands up and says, "Thank you Ms. Aino! This stuff is great!" Minako looks at Rei and says, "I told you so!" and then walks towards the camera and winks._

…

"_Any statements on what transpired outside the shop, Ms. Aino?" a reporter asked as they mobbed the pop star after leaving a restaurant with her manager._

"_No comment," Minako answered wearily. The pop star tried to push through the crowd of reporters when one photographer got in too close to the pop star. "Hey! Watch it!" Rei shoved the photographer aside and hugged Minako and pushed through the crowd until she got the pop star safely inside the vehicle and going to the other side to get in also._

…

_Minako lays in bed and looking at the camera seductively. She started to get out of the bed while still clinging on the sheets and looks back at her sleeping lover. Rei was laying face down with a smirk on her face as she looked at Minako with lust evident in her eyes. The blond winks at the miko and proceeds to walk towards the bathroom as the sheets slowly slip out of the bed and Rei's body. The scene begins to blur before the sheets completely reveal that Rei is indeed naked under it and a perfume named, "Aphrodite" appears on the side of the screen._

"Hey, are you alright there?" A man in his fifties asked Rei as the old man moved the umbrella he was holding over the miko's head. Rei didn't answer. "Hey," the man touched Rei's shoulder.

"Huh?" was the only word that came out of Rei's mouth as she saw the man on her side.

"I asked you if you were alright. You've been standing in front of my store for the whole 10 minutes and you're soaked," the older man further inquired.

"Oh… I'm fine, Sir. It's just…" Rei's mind didn't know what to react and had somehow shutdown a little.

"It's alright; I guess you're one of those big fans of Minako Aino. Can't blame you though, that girl's a looker. It's just a shame that she can't even keep some of the things private since the media is always hounding her. Well, that's the price you pay for fame though," the man sadly sighs.

"Yeah…" Rei looked down at her wet shoes. She balanced herself on her toes and felt her socks squish a little. "Thanks for the cover, Sir, and sorry if I creeped you out. I'll be going now," and with that Rei bowed to the old man and walked away.

"Take care of yourself now!" the man shouted and went inside his store after he saw Rei smiled and waved back.

The miko was walking in auto pilot after her talk with the man who owned the appliance store. The miko dugged her hands on her jacket as she finally felt the coldness of the rain seeping on her clothes. She saw magazine stand and decided to take a smoke there and wait for a couple of minutes to let the rain calm down a bit before walking again.

"Hey… do you mind if…" Rei held her pack of cigarettes and gestured to the boy, maybe around 18 years old, if she could smoke while taking shelter on the side roof of the stand. "Not at all if you don't mind sharing your cigarette," smirked the boy. Rei looked at the slightly wet pack of cigarettes and saw a couple of it are still dry enough to smoke so she handed him a stick, flicked her lighter to light the boy's cigarette and then light hers. "Thanks," the miko said and winked at the boy who in turn blushed a little. She took a long puff and decided to amuse herself for a couple of minutes by browsing the front covers of the magazines.

"_True or false? Minako Aino and Yaten Koh break up?"_

"_International Pop Star Minako Aino reveals her secrets on staying healthy"_

"_Unfaithful? Minako leaves Yaten for another woman?"_

"_Mystery woman of Minako Aino, revealed!"_

"_Millionaire Yaten Koh talks about his love, pop star Minako Aino…"_

"Mystery woman, yeah right," whispered Rei as she touched the cover of a magazine with Minako's photograph.

"You gonna buy that?" asked the teenager.

"Nah but thanks for the shelter, kid," the miko smirked, took a last drag of her cigarette and then squishing the butt of it with her wet shoe. She then winked at the boy and proceeded to walk.

After god knows how long, Rei finally got to her apartment. She went inside and immediately took her shoes.

"Ugh. Squishy socks and pruny feet," Rei sighed and walked towards the bathroom while discarding her clothes along the way. "I have to shower first then I'll pick it up later," Rei talked to herself as she got in the bathroom. She emptied the pockets and put her wallet, some change, her now wet pack of cigarettes, lighter and cell phone on the top of toilet seat after she closed it. The miko turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up a bit before going in. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body hastily and just stood under the shower head, feeling the warm water, as she washed away the soap.

_**RING RING RING**_

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now," grumbled Rei. She looked up at the shower head to feel the warm water cascade down her face.

**_RING RING RING_**

"Damn it!" Rei grudgingly turned off the shower and got the cell phone.

"Hello?" the miko annoyingly answered.

"Uhm… Rei… it's Minako."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering why you left without saying goodbye… you know… at the restaurant."

'_Huh? What the fuck? Why does she sound so meek? Minako Aino does not do meek,'_ Rei thought and she became more annoyed.

"Rei?"

"Sorry what?"

"Was it because I told the story about Yaten? Sorry… if I made… you uncomfortable…"

"Why would I be uncomfortable? After all _he_ is your boyfriend, right? I mean why would I be even mad with you while you tell your fairytale with the others since I didn't even know you were already dating? And why would I even be mad when you just show up out of the blue after 3 years without a hello and calling me my nickname in front of the whole world a month _before_ your concert here?" Rei was almost shouting at the phone. The miko suddenly punched the wall and said, "I'm not mad because he's someone, right? And he didn't hold you back and he can give the stuff that you need. Like really expensive stuff, like stuff you only see on TV and vacations to some island that I bet he owned and be updated about anything and everything but you couldn't do it here, right? I bet everything is _waaaaay_ better there than here! _Right?_" The miko sighed and looked at her damaged hand. It was a bit swollen and she can feel a thumping pain on her knuckles. She leaned her head on the cold tile beside the door to keep her temper from flaring more than it should be.

"I deserve that," Minako sighed at the other end of the line.

A few seconds of silence followed that before Rei spoke up, "Just stay with Usa tonight. I just have to clear my head. I'm sorry for the outburst."

"Okay, I understand. But you don't have to say sorry though, I know I deserve it." Another moment of silence and then Minako spoke again, "Maybe after you calmed down, we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks and umm… Pyro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you at least put some ice on your hand and make sure Ami takes a look at it tomorrow?"

Rei snorted. "Will do, Monster. Will do," and then she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... ummm... Yaten here is not really a pop star, he's some sort of business man and really really rich... ^^ I hope you liked this chapter... :D I still have lie a chapter or two after this one... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own Sailormoon or the song but the grammatical and typographical errors are all mine… :D

**A/N: **Since I'm just sitting here at office because I have no assignments for the day (finally) and I'm getting bored out of my mind (since I've been running on adnrealine and stress the past few weeks, and when your that way for a long time it kinda becomes addicting) I decided to update the story since I know I kinda owe it to you guys and I'd rather do something productive with my excess energy. ^^

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken<br>Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
>Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone<br>Conversation  
>The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!<strong>_

The alarm blared at the side table and Rei automatically groaned and reached out at offending object and smacked it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rei jumped out of the bed and yelled as she felt the pain on her hand. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" the miko jumped around the room clutching her throbbing hand while cursing out loud, "The first time in a loooooooooong time I woke up late and this happens! Seriously? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

It was a couple of minutes before the throbbing pain had gone down to a dull pain. Rei decided to take a quick shower, as far as her "good" hand could allow, and then head towards the hospital. "Oh wait! Ami's at the resto with Mako!" Rei exclaimed after she remembered that the two did promise her that they will take care of the establishment today. "I better text her before I come over. I don't want to let Mako see my hand or she'll freak out big time," the miko sighed and eyed her phone as she put her clothes on. After putting her clothes, Rei reached out for her phone with her injured right hand and stopped. "Damn it!" she shouted and reached for the phone with her left hand. "Thank god I'm a leftie," she smirked as she sent a text to her friend.

'_Hey, is Mako there? – Rei'_

Ami replied after a couple seconds.

'_She's at the market. Let me take a look at your hands before she gets here. You have half an hour. – Ami'_

"Aaaaaaand Minako goes and tell Ami about my hand," sighed Rei. She went to grab a new jacket on the rack since her favorite one was at the laundry and then went on her way to the restaurant.

Everything was a blur while she walked in auto pilot towards the restaurant. Rei missed the boy manning the booth smirk at her as she passed and the old man ,who talked to her last night, look at her inquisitvely and continued to wipe the windows of his shop. Most importantly, Rei missed a pair of blue eyes that followed the miko as the owner of the eyes took a sip of coffee at a cafe near restaurant.

"Ami?" Rei shouted as she entered the restaurant.

"In here!" Ami's voice seemed far and Rei immediately went to the office at the side of the restaurant.

"Hey," Rei shyly said after she peeked inside her and Makoto's office to find Ami already getting her first aid kit in her bag. Ami arched an eyebrow at Rei and gestured to sit near her. The miko obliged and put the damaged hand on the towel that Ami laid out on Makoto's table. Ami gingerly lifted up the hand and poked at it. Rei winced every time Ami examined her hand.

"You have to have an x-ray. I know it's just really swollen but I need to be sure. Did you put an ice pack on it last night?" asked Ami. The doctor put Rei's hand down as the miko nodded. Ami sighed and got some bandage to wrap around her friend's swollen hand.

"Soooooo no shouting or anything?" Rei arched an eyebrow at Ami while the doctor bandaged her hand.

"No because you already punched the wall so all I can do now is look at it," glared Ami. "Ask my assistant to give you a slip for the xray and then I'll look at it later," continued Ami.

"O-okay," Rei stuttered as she saw Ami glare. Everybody knows not to mess with Dr. Mizuno.

And because god may have a dark sense of humor today, Makoto peeked from the outside of the office and said in a very sing song voice, "Amichan~" and continued, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" after noticing Rei's hand being bandaged by her girlfriend.

Rei jumped in surprise after hearing Makoto's voice, making her hand hitting the side of the table. The miko clutched her hand as she winced in pain and Ami chastised Rei, "Hold still or I won't be able to put the bandage properly!" Makoto barged into the room and towered over a sitting Rei. The brunette looked down and shot daggers at Rei as the brunette crossed her arms. The miko started to sweat a little and was fidgetting and the doctor seemed to notice since she too, was shooting daggers at Rei. Slowly, the miko looked up and winced when she sees the dark aura surrounding her tall friend.

"And what did the wall did to you that the said wall had to be punched?" Makoto inquired using a very deep and menacing voice.

"Erm…" Rei was sweating profusely now. The raven haired girl knew that her friend did not like it when she punched inanimate objects out of rage. Makoto pointed out that the inanimate object has not done anything wrong so why punch it besides the fact Rei would only hurt herself.

"Care to explain? You haven't punched a wall in 2 years!" Makoto shouted at Rei while her hands were at her hips. Rei winced again and Ami put the pin on the bandage and was quietly putting her things back to her bag. The miko looked at the doctor with puppy dog eyes, pleading for some help but the Ami just arched an eyebrow and continued to clean up.

Rei let out a sigh and said, "Minako suddenly called me yesterday. She asked why I didn't tell her why I didn't come back here during dinner. I kinda lost it and shouted mean things to her and I didn't know I already punched the wall until she said I should let Ami check it today."

Makoto and Ami's stance softened a bit.

"You of all people should know that punching…" Makoto was cut off by Rei, "inanimate objects and will only hurt myself in the process. I know. But I couldn't help it last night. Everything that happened in the past that I buried came rushing out while I was taking a shower."

"What did she say?" Ami inquired and scribbled something on a paper. After that, the doctor moved towards Makoto and hugged her tall girlfriend.

"She said she deserved eveything I said," Rei answered and she clutched her hand on her chest again. "I have to… clear my head a bit before… before I can talk to her. I just… I need some fresh air," Rei was trying to hold her tears that were dangerously trying to spill from her eyes.

"We understand. We'll be right here when you get back," Makoto tightens her grip a bit on Ami's hips. "And I could whip up that seafood pasta you like," the brunette smirked at her friend to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Mako and Ami for taking care of my busted hand," Rei looked at the floor and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh Rei, here I wrote a prescription for the pain. Make sure you only take it when the pain is unbearble, okay?" Ami handed the note to Rei and the miko smiled and then walked out of the room and the restaurant.

Rei decided to go to the park to get some fresh air. Maybe see some dogs playing around or just find something amusing to look at to keep her mind off the things she didn't want to think about at the moment. She kept walking until she saw bench near a jungle gym with a few children playing on it. The miko sat at the bench, crossed her legs and draped her right hand on the railing of the bench and looked up at the sky.

"So that was a dumb thing to do," a voice said followed by a child squeeling in a distance. Rei whipped her head to look at the owner of the voice and said saracastically, "So what is this, Make-your-friend-feel-guilty-after-punching-a-wall Day?"

Setsuna chuckled and sat beside Rei. "Admit it, that was dumb," the older woman continued as she looked towards the play ground. Hotaru looked at them, smiled and waved before going back and playing with the other children.

"Yeah. Yeah," Rei answered and made dismissive gestures towards Setsuna.

"I remember you being so jealous when you thought I had a thing about Minako back then," chuckled Setsuna. Rei immediately blushed at the statement as she remembered confronting Setsuna.

"_Hey Sets!" Rei tried to hide her annoyance towards her older friend. The miko approached her friend cautiously, she didn't want Setsuna to be aware that she's fuming mad right now._

_Setsuna arched an eyebrow, she knew that Rei has been annoyed with her ever since Minako and her went out the other day with Minako not informing Rei about it. 'This is definitely going to be interesting,' Setsuna thought and smirked as Rei looked like she was trying to control her annoyance and apparently, she's really losing the fight._

"_I know you and Minako are like… like…" Rei blushed as she wanted to continue her well prepared speech but couldn't continue because as she opened her mouth, all she wanted to do was scream at the face of Setsuna and smack her at the back of her head._

"_Like what?" Setsuna crossed her arm and feigned innocence._

"_Like… like… you know!" huffed Rei and stomped a foot to prove a point. 'Great! Now I'm acting like a brat! I don't even know why I'm so pissed at her right now!' Rei rolled her eyes and internally face palmed._

"_Sorry but I do not know what you're talking about," Setsuna smiled at Rei._

"_You… you better not… hurt or… or…" Rei was blushing now out of embarrassment and anger._

"_Or what?"_

"_Or I swear… I'll hurt you back a thousand times more!" Rei screamed at Setsuna._

_The older woman took a step back, surprised that Rei got through with it._

"_If you like her that much, why don't you just take her? She's at the house," Setsuna answered back._

"_I can't. She's… she's my…" Rei internally groaned and sadly continued, "bestfriend. I'm only a friend and… if she's… happy with you… then so be it."_

"_You're already bestfriends?" Setsuna tried not to chuckle. Rei had just admitted subconsciously that she is in love with Minako. The older woman wanted to let Rei know that she indeed admitted such a thing._

_Rei deadpanned, "Huh?"_

"_We are talking about the dog you liked when we went to the pound, right? The one you wanted to adopt but can't," Setsuna tried to hide her amusement but a smile that tugged at the side of her lips should have gave it away if only Rei saw. The miko was busy being embarrassed to notice._

"_N-no! I mean… yeah…" Rei answered a bit forcefully making Setsuna smirk. "I-I have to… umm… go back to the shrine… yeah…" the miko turned around and face palmed._

_When Rei was a short distance away from Setsuna, the older girl shouted, "We're not dating! She's not my type so stop being jealous and tell her already!"_

_Rei turned around wide eye from what she heard Setsuna shout. After a second or two, it all came together and she flipped her middle finger at her friend and heard her laugh as she walked away._

"You are such an evil person," chuckled Rei and swatted the arm of Setsuna, forgetting again about her busted hand. She winced once it connected to Setsuna's shoulder.

"Told you it was a dumb thing to do," Setsuna answered back.

A few minutes of silence followed it then suddenly Setsuna asked Rei, "Do you ever regret kissing her?"

"Who? Minako?" asked Rei.

"Who else?" Setsuna arched an eyebrow while Rei blushed.

"Actually, no even though the ending I wanted came out differently. I knew I had to say my feelings to her no matter what. All I wanted to say was that there will always be someone waiting for her when she comes back. Someone who will love her and take care her after everything." Rei sighed. "I've weighed the choices you know. To keep the friendship and pretend that I'm not in love with her or just confess and tell her everything because I know so I can take care of her, love her in a way that those fucking boys didn't. She says she doesn't need help and that she's strong enough herself but that's complete bullshit if you ask me. We're both wired that way and that's why I understood her pain completely but unfortunately, she doesn't understand mine," Rei looked at the sky as she talked.

"I remember the dance we went to, the one when Minako's date suddenly became sick and she had no one to take her so I volunteered, remember that?" asked Rei. Her eyes seemed glazed over and Setsuna just nodded. "I remember waiting for her at the hotel since she's always late and I just stood there dumbfounded as she walked inside. God, she's so beautiful. She looked like a goddess! And the evening went great and we danced and then I took her home since her parents weren't at their house. I woke up with her cuddling with me. That was the night I fully realized I was utterly in love with her," Rei blushed at the memory.

"A week after that, the boy who got sick, had the nerve to ask her out again and she said yes! I told her that she shouldn't go out with him because of pity but she dismissed it. And then I overheard a conversation that the sick boy wasn't sick at all at the dance. He went out with this older chick and got laid and since the older chick wasn't around and he was horny, he thought my Mina would just put out like that!" Rei grumbled and flailed her good hand. So I told Mina about it, boy, was she furious, she actually grabbed the boy's nuts and squeeze it so hard that the boy actually cried and said sorry to Minako everday after that," the miko ended the story laughing. Setsuna just smiled in return. "That's why I call her monster. God I got scared when I saw the rage on Mina's face. She looked like a raving lunatic! It was priceless!" Rei was still laughing and Setsuna chuckled.

"Oh god, the memories," sighed Rei as she wiped tears from her eyes after laughing so hard.

"So does the good ones get trumped by one single event?" Setsuna looked at REi seriously.

"I guess not," smiled Rei.

"So go get your girl," Setsuna chuckled and ruffled Rei's hair, earning a smirk from the miko.

"Thanks, Sets," Rei hugged the older woman.

"Anytime, little sister," Setsuna said as she hugged back. "Now go and prepare for it is you want to talk to her about," continued Setsuna as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Okay. Remind me to get Hotaru an ice cream for dragging you to the park at the right time," laughed Rei.

"She'll hold you to that! Now go," smiled Setsuna.

…

Arriving at her apartment, Rei looked at the pictures displayed at the table. She noticed one picture frame was out of place and picked it up to take a look at it.

The picture is of their group happily smiling at the camera as they tried to compress all 10 of them in one frame. Mamoru was holding the camera since his face looked rather big at the side, followed by Usagi who was making a face, a blushing Ami while Makoto looked at her, Haruka was holding a 4 year old Hotaru, the two making faces, and Michiru was smiling as she saw Setsuna was unusually pouting and Minako was kissing Rei's cheek while the miko looked surprised.

"She remembered," Rei sadly smiled as she looked at the photo and put it at the living room table and went to her room to get changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this is quite longer than the previous chapter. I hope you all liked it… :D

**DPL** – Thanks for the suggestion! :D I kind of followed it in a way and I used Setsuna instead of Usagi since I rarely use Setsuna interacting with the characters. :D

Thanks everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 PART 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the song...**_

**A/N:** Yey! The 5th chapter! :D Thank you to Honulicious for editing this chapter! :D *hug... lots and lots of hugs*

And thank you to LoneWolfSkye and Honulicious for the review and to those who are following the stories... :D

Oh and this chapter is sort of part 2 of the chapter 4... :D

* * *

><p><em>Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken<br>Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
>Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone<br>Conversation  
>The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay… Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something," Rei sighed and slumped on her couch still clutching the picture frame with her good hand. The miko sighed again and slumped even further. Rei rested the picture frame on her chest and put her good hand over her eyes.<p>

_Ding Dong_

Rei jumped from the couch at the sudden intrusion and groaned when she heard the picture frame fall onto the floor.

"I'm coming!" Rei shouted while she picked up the picture frame. She put back the frame on the table and walked lazily to the door. She peeked at the peep hole and sighed when she saw Minako on the other side.

"Rei," Minako said shyly as the door opened.

"Hey monster," Rei answered and gave an awkward smile. But before Minako could enter her apartment, Yaten suddenly shoved the pop star to the side and burst through her apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rei shouted as she pushed the man back.

"She's mine you bitch!" Yaten shouted back.

"No! She was never yours to begin with!" Rei stepped forward and was about to punch the silver haired billionaire when suddenly…

_Buzz buzz buzz_

"Wha…" Rei leapt from the couch while still clutching the frame. "Damn it! I was so close to punching that prick!" Rei shouted to no one in particular before she checked her phone.

'Why isn't your x-ray here on my desk? – Ami'

"Oh shit! That's what I forgot!" Rei face palmed with her injured hand and yelped when she felt the throbbing pain in her knuckles. She dialed Ami's number and waited for the doctor to pick up. "Hey Ami, I'm sorry. I got sidetracked, so I'm going to go to the hospital now."

"Okay, make sure you get here," Ami answered.

"Yeah. Be there in 20 minutes tops," Rei replied and ended the call. The miko took one last look at the picture frame and smiled. She then put it back on the table, grabbed some of her stuff and went out of her apartment.

xxxxxx

Blue eyes followed the miko as she stepped outside her apartment.

xxxxxx

The hair on the miko's neck stood up once she got out of the apartment. She stopped walking after a few minutes and looked around. She shrugged and started walking again when she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

She got her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and tried to light one. She stopped and stepped aside when she couldn't properly light her cigarette with her good hand. A cute blond girl with hazel eyes stood beside her and lit a lighter while smiling at Rei.

"Thanks," Rei mumbled and blushed after she puffed out some smoke.

"No problem. I'm Andy by the way," the blond said and lit her own cigarette.

"Rei," She replied and blushed further. The miko then put the cigarette on her lips and put out her hand to the blond.

"Nice meeting you, Rei," Andy smiled and shook Rei's hand.

"Nice meeting you, too," Rei answered after she got her cigarette and flicked it a bit.

"So…" Andy bit her lip and looked shyly at Rei.

"So…" Rei mimicked Andy and chuckled a bit. She was about to say something when her phone rang. "Sorry, but I got to take this," Rei sheepishly said and Andy nodded. The miko tucked the cigarette carefully in the middle of her index and middle finger of her injured hand and answered her phone with her good hand.

"Hello?" Rei smiled at Andy then turned her back so that she could have a little privacy during the conversation. She noticed something at the corner of a store and arched an eyebrow.

"Rei!" Usagi shouted from the other line, "Where are you? Minako's been really worried!"

"I'm about to go to the hospital to get my hand x-rayed by Ami. Would you please tell her that and ummm… tell her I'll call her later," Rei whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Usagi whispered back.

"Usa! Just tell her that, okay? I have to go," Rei whisper-shouted and ended the call. The miko then faced Andy while putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing her cigarette from the other hand.

"Girlfriend?" Andy asked. The blond arched an eyebrow when Rei blushed.

"No, she's just a friend who's calling on behalf of another… umm… friend… it's complicated," Rei sighed. She took another puff and almost choked on the smoke when she saw Andy pout.

"So, no numbers then?" Andy was still pouting.

"Sorry," Rei sheepishly answered, "Thanks for the light though."

"Too bad, your cute," Andy answered and kissed Rei on the cheek and left.

Rei sighed for the umpteenth time, squished her cigarette with her foot, and then continued on her way towards the hospital.

After a couple of minutes, Rei entered the hospital and went directly to Ami's clinic. She got the request from her friend and proceeded to the floor where the x-rays were located. She then stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. The miko saw something or someone that hid immediately when she turned.

"_Interesting,"_ Rei thought when she turned back around to proceed to the nurse's station. She then got her x-ray and was told to wait for a couple of minutes so that she can hand the copy of the films personally to Ami. The miko amused herself by making faces at a kid who was waiting his turn for an MRI. The kid made faces back and Rei chuckled. After getting the results, she walked towards the elevator but stepped around a corner.

A blond wearing sunglasses and a trench coat passed the corner and Rei jumped on her back and shouted, "Looking for me?"

The blond gave out a shriek and stood frozen in her spot.

"Why are you following me?" Rei arched an eyebrow at the blond.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond answered but was obviously fidgeting. The person tried to hide by tucking her chin further down the trench coat.

"Look! A running cheesecake!" Rei shouted and pointed at the elevator.

"Where?" the blond shouted back and looked like she was about to pounce onto the alleged cheesecake.

Rei almost fell onto the floor laughing and the blond huffed when she realized she was being teased by the miko.

"That's not fair Rei!" Usagi swatted Rei's arm, who was clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Oh my god, Usa! You're _the_ worst spy ever!" Rei wiped a tear and was now chuckling.

"And I thought I was being a perfect ninja!" Usagi pouted.

"Why are you following me anyway?" Rei tried to control her laugh and started to walk towards the elevators.

"Erm… Minako asked me too. She wanted to make sure you got your hand looked after by Ami," Usagi took off the glasses and put it in one of her pockets and loosened the knot of her trench coat. "How did you know I was following you?" The elevator opened and the two went inside and Rei pushed the button for Ami's floor.

"Well, the glasses and the trench coat gave you away since it was kind of hot outside today _and_… I saw you when I was talking to the cute blond a while ago. You didn't blend with the crowd and you didn't hide yourself enough so I saw your lips moving while I was talking to you on the phone," Rei answered smugly.

"So you're not mad that Minako made me follow you?" Usagi asked Rei. The elevator gave a '_ding_!' sound and opened. They stepped outside and walked towards the doctor's office.

"Nah. Not really. I guess I kind of expected it from her since she cannot accompany me without her cover being blown," Rei shrugged and continued walking.

"Oh," was all Usagi said as they entered Ami's clinic.

"You can proceed inside, Dr. Mizuno has been waiting for you," the secretary smiled. Usagi and Rei then walked inside the office and the miko handed over the films.

"You're not even going to ask why I'm here?" Usagi arched an eyebrow at Ami who was looking at the films over the x-ray illumination box on the wall.

"Minako told you to follow Rei, am I correct?" Ami smirked.

"How did you know that?" Usagi flopped down onto a couch, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Because you're you and she's Minako," Ami chuckled as she went in front of Rei. Ami got Rei's injured hand and said, "You got a small hairline fracture here," Ami pointed at her hand and then the x-ray, "and here. So we need to cast your hand for about a week or two for it to heal. So what color plaster would you like?"

"Erm… do you have red?" Rei asked.

"No! Get something pink!" Usagi squealed and clapped her hands. She looked at Rei then at Ami as she was nodding and giggling.

Rei arched an eyebrow which made Usagi pout and Ami laugh.

"How about orange?" Ami looked at Rei and smiled. The miko blushed while Usagi jumped off the couch and squealed, "Yeah! Get the orange one! Minako would looooooooove that!"

"Fine," Rei huffed. "Happy now?" the miko gave an awkward smile at Usagi.

Usagi did a fist pump and shouted, "Yay!" while Ami laughed.

"Orange it is then. Wait here while I prepare the plaster," Ami smiled and patted Rei's shoulder and exited the room.

Rei sat on the couch and Usagi followed shortly after. The miko leaned back still clutching her injured hand and closed her eyes.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Usagi put her head on the miko's shoulder.

"I don't know, Usa," Rei replied but still kept her eyes closed.

"You know you two are my best friends, right?"

Rei just nodded.

"I just wish you'd… you know… forgive her or something…"

Silence.

"It's just… she told me her side of the story and well, I know yours… but I can't do anything about it. I don't want to meddle in your fight, you know? It's just… it hurts to see you two like this."

"What do you mean you know her side?" Rei said and opened her eyes. Her interest peeked when she heard what Usagi said.

"Well… we kind of talked when she went abroad… She kind of called me from time to time to check on you guys. Especially you, Rei."

"She called you?" Rei suddenly stood up. "She called you when she was in Europe? And you didn't even bother telling me?" the miko was now shouting at Usagi.

The blond winced and answered, "Look, don't be mad at her Rei. Do you actually think that you would have talked to her if she called you right after she left us?"

Rei didn't answer.

"See, she wanted to talk to you but she knew you wouldn't listen. But you know what, when I told her that your grandfather died, she booked the next flight to come here. She couldn't understand why you didn't even bother telling her that!" Usagi almost shouted at her friend. "She came to the funeral, Rei! She stood and watched you grieve! She would have showed herself to you but she heard what you said to Mako before the service," Usagi tried to keep a straight face but was losing. A lone tear escaped from her eye. "You said…"

"Minako won't even care about what happens to me. Her career is more important than her best friend," Rei cut Usagi off. "But how did she hear that? The only people in the room where you, Mako, Ruka, and me," the miko sighed.

Usagi looked at her hands and rubbed them nervously and answered, "I was talking to her on the phone and we were planning on how to tell you that she arrived. I didn't end the call when you suddenly burst in the room I was in."

"Did the others know?" Rei sat at the edge of the table.

"No. Only Mamoru and I knew about that she came back. She called me before she went onto the plane. I had to tell Mamoru since I couldn't drive, so we picked and dropped her off at the airport the same day. She was so heartbroken when she heard what you said over the phone."

Rei didn't respond.

"Look, we all know that you became like a zombie after that. We tried to talk to you, but you just shrugged us off. So we let you do what you wanted to do, but it killed us to see you like that. You didn't eat, you drank a lot, you started to smoke and you hid through your work. If it weren't for Mako and Ruka's insistence, you still might be a zombie today. Just give her a chance, please?" Usagi pleaded to her friend. "And I know you did something to hurt her too before she went to Europe, so maybe you should apologize to her also," Usagi continued.

"I know, Usa. It's just that, I kept every emotion that I had for her in this tiny little box and when she suddenly appeared after all these years, the whole thing just exploded in my face," Rei sighed. "I know I said some mean things to her in the heat of the moment and my pride got the best of me… it's just… I know I have issues with people leaving me. It's just… it was so hard for me to get over what she said, that I was too clingy. And then it became worse for me when I realized that I was holding her back from living her dream… god… I know I'm messed up and I don't think I'll be enough for her, ever!" Rei looked up so that her tears wouldn't fall down. "I missed her so much and I'm afraid to fuck everything up again. I won't be able to recover if it happens again," the miko brushed her hair aside with her good hand.

"Don't you think that's for her to decide? Besides, she came back for you. Isn't that supposed to mean something? And don't you think you owe yourself an explanation to what really went on before she left?" Usagi stood up and went to Rei's side.

"I guess so," Rei smiled.

Usagi sighed and said, "At least have some closure on what really went on before she left to Europe. I mean, come on! Even my cat knew you were like exclusively dating each other but the both of you kept denying it!"

Rei just chuckled at Usagi.

"And you know, maybe this is the last chance to patch things up with her. You will never know if she'll come back again after this," Usagi almost whispered.

A moment of silence preceded the talk and Rei let the words of her friend sink in. Usagi suddenly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rei looked at her friend with an amused smile.

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered this one time where Minako had to go to some workshop and was gone for like a week or so, and you were like grumpy and pouty the whole week…" Usagi was chuckling.

"I was not!" Rei protested.

"You so were… anyway, her workshop ended a day before it was supposed to and she wanted to surprise you. She told me to distract you by talking to you on the phone so that she could sneak into the shrine, but you fell asleep while we were talking…" Usagi giggled this time, earning an eye roll from Rei, "and she couldn't wake you up since you looked 'so cute while asleep' so she cuddled beside you instead," Usagi used air quotes as she was retelling the story.

"Did you just use air quotes?" Rei smirked.

Usagi glared at her friend and continued, "And you fell out of the bed in surprise when you woke up and bumped your head on the floor. You called her your angel and tried to kiss her and said, and I quote, 'You look a lot like my monster. Are you monster? Because if you are, I love you!' and you tried to kiss her again before passing out!"

"Holy… You didn't tell me that I said 'I love you!'" Rei shouted and faced Usagi.

"What's with all the shouting?" Makoto said as she entered the room with Ami.

"Remember that time when Rei fell off the bed?" Usagi winked at Makoto.

"Oh! Yeah! The time when Rei unconsciously admitted her feelings to Mina!" Makoto nodded vigorously and Ami giggled and clung to her girlfriend.

"Did I really say 'I love you' to Mina?" Rei was blushing.

The other three nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rei face palmed.

"Because it would have ruined the fun! It was fun seeing you squirm whenever Minako was beside you and how you planned on saying your true feelings to her! Oh and you should've seen Mina's face when you said you loved her!" Makoto laughed. "She had to tell the story a couple of times before we even understood what happened! She panicked and thought you slipped into a coma. But when Ami assured her that you just fainted, she blushed!" the brunette was still laughing.

"That was the first time I saw Minako blush like that. She looked like a tomato!" Ami giggled. "And only Usa here could understand what she was saying! It was like listening to some weird language only they could understand! All we heard was Rei, love and monster and saw a lot of hand gestures," Ami continued. Makoto and Usagi nodded and giggled.

Rei started to walk towards the door and said, "Okay, I'm just going to find some big rock to hide under and slowly die of humiliation."

"Oh come on!" Makoto patted Rei's shoulder when she got close to her friend.

And then realization hit Rei, "Crap! So that's why she was all cool and composed when I actually told her I love her!" The miko face palmed and mumbled, "Damn it! And I thought I was being smooth for not stuttering too much!"

The three laughed and Rei blushed even more.

"Come on, Rei. Let's put some plaster on your hand," Ami said and gestured for Rei to follow her so the miko did.

xxxxx

After an hour of teasing while Rei waited for the plaster to dry, she then proceeded to go home. As usual, Makoto stayed a little bit longer at the clinic and Usagi walked with Rei. Almost half of the way to the apartment, Usagi got a call from Mamoru and had to head in the other direction to meet up with him. Rei waved goodbye and started to walk again towards her apartment.

After she locked her door, Rei leaned forward to rest her head on the door and sighed.

_Tick tock tick tock_

Rei closed her eyes and sighed again.

_*A car alarm suddenly blared outside her apartment*_

Rei softly tapped her head onto the door several times and gritted her teeth.

_Tick tock tick tock_

"Might as well get this over with now than later," Rei said with a shaky breath. The miko took out her phone and dialed a number.

_**RING RING RING**_

"Rei?"

"Hey monster, umm… can you come over tonight?" Rei tapped her head again onto the door.

"I'll be there in 10."

Rei could feel the smile on Minako's lips coming through the line.

"Okay," Rei sighed.

"Okay," Minako answered back and ended the call.


	6. Author's note

Hi everyone. I know all of you would probably hate for this update but I really have to do this. I know it's been almost a year since I updated this story but I won't be able to finish it. I know… I know… but please let me explain first before you go throw rocks at me. I do have a valid explanation for this.

Remember the author's note on chapter one? I told everyone that the story was dedicated to my crush, well first sort of girlfriend. I remembered her when I heard the song on the radio and decided to write a story dedicated to her. And I was writing the whole story, I got to contact her and talk to her and stuff but and I decided to take a chance on courting her but something held me back. I didn't actually do anything that special for her and the night that I decided to give up, my first ever crush messaged me via chat. The girl that messaged me? She was my bus mate. Well, we carpooled. She's 2 years older than me so she graduated ahead of me and we haven't seen or talked to each other in over 10 years since she graduated high school and then she suddenly found me. I don't open my chat account that much so she said just tried to contact me when she saw that I was online that night. Anyway, to cut the story short… I took a risk in saying that I liked her since I was in 3rd grade and after that all things went smoothly and now we're 5 months in on our relationship.

And I forgot to mention that the 3 of us, the crush, my new girlfriend and I went on the same school and carpooled together until we graduated.

So… because of this whole love thing (in which I am very grateful) I am discontinuing this story out of respect and love for my girlfriend. I told her that I won't take the story down because you, the readers, like it and because I owe it to you guys to give your interpretation on how it ends because I won't be able to. If some of you want to edit, give their own ending then post it on , that would be okay with me as long as you give me credit on the story.

Sorry for the long post and I know most of you are disappointed in me but I hope all of you would understand my decision.


End file.
